Realization
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: And then it hit him… Damon Salvatore is love with Bonnie McCullough. Bonnie&Damon. One-shot.


**Mwuhahaha. o^o**

I'm REALLY sorry for not updating…but here's a short one-shot about Bamon :D

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Diaries.

**

* * *

**

Realization

**. . .**

Damon pounded his fists on the dark trunk of the oak tree. Her voice echoed in the walls of his mind. The feel of her luscious lips were still lingering on his lips. Her innocent face clouding his vision and mind. Those deep brown eyes, which looks so pure, holds wise knowledge that even _she_ doesn't know of. The beautiful smile that would show-up when something joyful happens. The lips that would say his name and make him feel important…

"Damn it," Damon muttered while shutting his eyes.

I can't be in love with _her_, Damon thought to himself. That's just _impossible_.

He smirked to himself. Impossible. Utterly impossible. Bonnie herself was an impossible being.

Damon began punching the trunk once again as he chanted, "I'm not in love with her," over and over again.

**. . .**

Bonnie sighed.

How she wished she could be Elena… be the beautiful blonde chick that can capture any boy's attention… how she wished that _she_ could capture Damon's attention… just like Elena.

But I'm _not_ her, she thought bitterly. And it would always be Elena. _Always_.

"Maybe I should just give up," Bonnie whispered, blinking back the tears. She bent her head down, allowing her curly locks of red hair fall past her shoulders, and make a curtain surrounding her face.

I just have to see him one more time, she thought bleakly. And _then_ I'll forget my feelings for him, Bonnie added.

"Completely," she finished her thought while smiling sadly and nodded her head. She stood up from the steps of her front porch. Bonnie headed to the Old Wood—where she's absolutely sure that he's located there right now. The little witch decided. Yep. She decided to give up any and every hope for her Damon. It would never happen. As long as Elena exists in this world. They could never be. Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie and Damon. Never…unless a miracle happens.

Bonnie hurried through the streets, noticing the darkening sky—and as she looked up, one of the first rain drops landed on her forehead.

"Darn," Bonnie muttered while forcing her legs to hurry up.

It began to drizzle when she reached the Old Wood, and while walking deeper, she noted that it's pretty freaky walking alone in the Old Wood at this kind of weather. The worst part is; she hadn't found Damon yet—well, until she paced deeper in the woods.

There.

Damon was beating the oak tree senseless. And he was chanting something… she just couldn't hear it. Bonnie stepped closer, and Damon stopped punching the worn-out oak tree. The drizzle became heavier, soaking Bonnie and Damon.

"Damon?" Bonnie whispered.

He clenched and unclenched his bloody fists before, finally, turning around to face her.

"Bonnie…" Damon whispered hoarsely.

Her heart beat frantically against her chest, holding up a hand to stop Damon from speaking. "Look… I know that you want me to leave you alone—and that's what I'm going to do…" she trailed off, mustering all her courage and confidence into this confrontation and confession—I mean, she's going to leave him be… why not tell him your true feelings while you're at it?

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I've decided to give up on you and not to waste my time doing everything in my power for you to notice me. That's why…"

The rain was pouring heavily and freely from the sky now—and she gladly accepted it, also pouring her tears freely. As if _he_'d notice, Bonnie thought while bringing her eyes up to meet his own. "That's why… after I," she swallowed hard, "tell you how I feel… I'll forget about my feelings for you. Completely," Bonnie smiled with no humor or happiness, edging closer to Damon, and halted when she was just in front of him.

"Damon… you know that I've been attracted to you ever since I met you, right?" Bonnie murmured, her watery eyes gliding down his tight jaw and down to his kind-of bloody fists. She quickly grasped his fists, rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles.

"And… I don't know why but," she paused and gave a shaky laugh, "I'll always love you—but I know you could never feel the same about me… so…" Bonnie sniffed, gazing up at Damon's flat expression—it made her heart ache that he didn't feel anything about her damn speech… though who was she kidding? He wouldn't feel the same way about her.

She stood on her tip-toes and brought her hand to his face, pulling him down in a soft, tender kiss.

Damon's insides melted—but he couldn't seem to respond. There was something holding him back… but he's on the verge of snapping. On the verge of kissing back, saying that he loves her too. And then it hit him…

Damon Salvatore is love with Bonnie McCullough.

The little witch pulled away and closed her eyes, sensing that Damon wouldn't respond to her at all—so she chose to end it.

"Well, Damon," Bonnie smiled again, opening her eyes—trying to hold back a sob—and stepping away from him. "I guess this is it. I'm officially out of your life." Tears leaked out of her eyes. "S-see you around," and then she began to walk away.

His heart ached—breaking into millions of tiny pieces.

Do _something_, Salvatore, he scolded himself as he watched Bonnie's disappearing form. Damon didn't know what to do—but he _does_ know that he loves her.

The damned vampire ran up to Bonnie, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face into her wet hair.

Bonnie gasped and twisted in his arms, looking up at him, confused—but hopeful. "Damon?"

"Bonnie," he whispered, leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. He pulled away slightly, brushing her tears—mixed with rain—away. Bonnie's fingers were laced with his hair, not allowing him to pull away any further. "Bonnie…"

"Is that all you can say?" Bonnie somewhat teased Damon, the corners of her lips curving in a smile.

Damon grinned, pushing his lips on hers again. "I love you."

**. . .**

**End**

* * *

**HI AGAIN :D**

Uh, yeah, so… this one-shot is from "My Notebook" notebook. I bet you guys haven't heard of that notebook before, yeah? LOL. Well, it's simply my notebook named "My Notebook" (yes, I know it's stupid but hey, my notebook is AWESOME XDD) with random stories and all that shit… so yeah.

OHMYGAWD. I'm listening to Muse right now and—and—and—! *drools ad faints*

**Police**: *carries Cesca out of the scene with those hospital beds* Alright, nothing to see here.

**Doctor**: *comes rushing out of nowhere—probably the hospital* Oh my… what happened?

**Cesca**: *weakly kicks the doctor* Time is running out… so take me far away from the memories of the people who cared if I live or die…

**Police**: Uh, kid… that doesn't make sense.

**Cesca**: *glares at the police* Change everything you are and everything you were…

**Doctor**: *facepalm* She's speaking lyrics of some Muse songs. God…

**Cesca**: MUSE? Where? *faints*

**Doctor**: What an idiot.

**Cesca**: *robotically sits up and punches the doctor* Don't ever call me an idiot again!

**Doctor**: Ah shit… *rubs bloody nose*

Oh, and, yeah… well. I was just addicted. I got a little side-tracked there (again). O: And I'm working on chapter ten of Summer Love so… it's gonna be posted soon—hopefully. OH and I think my other story, Second Choice, originated from this one… I made this earlier than that other story—that's why they're kinda alike. Ah, well, at least _this_ one has a happy ending…

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR VIEWING AND/OR REVIEWING THIS STORY :D**


End file.
